


Payback's a witch: futa red sea witch reader x Fem idate x futa red sea shirogane (forced lemon)

by Butcher_shop_of_fics



Category: funamusea, アイス・スクリーム - もげこ | Ice Scream - Mogeko
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Corruption, Dominant Reader, Double Penetration, F/F, Futa Reader, Futanari, Genderswap, Multi, Red Sea Wadanohara, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex, Whipping, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butcher_shop_of_fics/pseuds/Butcher_shop_of_fics
Summary: You are the daughter of M! Red Sea Wadanohara and your dad finally lets you have a pet of your own. While on a stroll you come across a cute wolf and the orca that beat her to a pulp





	Payback's a witch: futa red sea witch reader x Fem idate x futa red sea shirogane (forced lemon)

Shirogane sniffles, holding what was left of her torn dress to her freezing body as Idate quietly dressed herself and lit a cigarette. All Shiro could smell on herself was drying blood, sweat, and the painful stench of Idate's addiction. The orca smirked down at her beaten prey, kicking the wolf's legs open before placing her heel against her slit with force. A cruel laugh violates the girl's ears as she whimpers in pain.

"You usually last longer than this. Hope I'm not breaking my favorite toy completely." A unsatisfied Idate huffs. She takes a long drag of her cigarette, letting the forming ash fall on Shiro's open wounds. A frown soon replaces Idate's smile as she notices her toy gradually losing consciousness. With a kick to the wolf's side, Idate says her goodbyes and leaves, knowing the owl would come for her friend eventually.

Shiro's head rolls to the side, watching as her abuser walks across the ice without a care in the world and jumps into the sea. Hot tears soon turn cold as they run down her bruised cheeks. Normally she could've crawled back to Yukisada but she tried to run today and that made her assault worse. The sticky substance between her thighs made her cry even harder. She and Yuki just had sex together for the first time not too long ago. It felt amazing and made her forget about her suffering for a short while. Remembering the pain Idate brought, Shiro wasn't sure if she even wanted her girlfriend to give her baths anymore. 

"I'm sorry Yukisada..." Shiro's eyes flutter shut. "I'm so sorry for being weak."

"What a cute little pup."

"Ah!" Shiro wakes with a start, jumping up and tightly gripping the blanket that covered her shaking body. She looks down at it with confusion. It was not fuzzy like the ones Yuki put on her when she slept in the office. It was silky and the oddest shade of red, reminding her of her own body as she bled on the hard ice.

"Oh you're awake... Good."

Shiro's eyes dart to the side of the room where the voice came from, landing on a girl sitting at window before the bright red sea. She was dressed in all red except for a large black bow around her waist and the white of many eyes covering her clothing. Her puffy skirt's end stopped just at her thighs before the part where her dark red stockings hugged them began. The girl stood up and walked over to Shiro, the large red eye on her hat filling the wolf with pure fear.

Shiro pulls the blanket to her chin, barely mustering up the courage to speak as her meek voice calls out. "W-who are you?"

"Me? Oh I'm your new mistress, pup." You giggle, tucking one of her braids behind her ear. "Just call me Y/n."

Shiro turns away from you, chills running down her spine as a skeletal fish swims by the window. "Where are we?"

You laugh again, sitting besides her with a wide grin. "We're in my room and this is the red sea. Daddy said since I've been real nice to Auntie Samemi I can have a pet and I found you while I was on a stroll. You probably would've died if I hadn't come to the rescue."

Tears begin to form in Shiro's eyes again. She felt no pain but the scars of her torment still remained in her mind. You call your hands together, both startling her and gaining her attention once more.

"So then. Would you like to get some revenge, pup?"

"H-huh?"

"I saw the whale as I came to get you. She isn't my type but she could be fun to play with for a bit. I'm gonna play with you too but I want you to like me a bit first. Wouldn't you like to make her suffer? To make her beg for mercy like she did with you?"

Your words ate at the back of her mind. She wanted revenge so badly but knew she was too weak to do anything. Noticing her worry you pull her in, locking your lips with hers. Shiro's eyes widen but she eventually relaxes. This kiss felt better than any she ever had before, even ones with Yuki. You break the kiss and stare into her eyes as they slowly change color.

"Y-yes.. I...I want to rip her to shreds."

"Good girl." You smile, placing another kiss on her lips.

-

Idate was pissed off and exhausted. It had been a few days since her favorite toy went missing and her withdrawal symptoms were almost as bad as when she was without cigarettes. She tried going after Rocma and Rock but easily got her ass kicked. She then thought about going after her old shark friends but they were nowhere to be found. A deep sigh escaped the orca as she looked at the blue sea. She'd have to settle for Peraco or Yukisada now.

"Help me!"

Idate perks up as a familiar whiny voice passes through the air. She hops out of the water, ignoring the few scratches she got from Rocma and follows the sound, practically drooling at this point. Just as Idate nears the cries, something hits her like a semi truck into a glass wall. She hits the ground with a hard thud, instantly losing consciousness as her head collides with ice.

"Oops." You mumble as you stab your magic staff into the ice. "Sorry about that, miss. Hope you're not too damaged."

-  
Idate wakes with a groan, throbbing headache nearly splitting her skull in two. Sticky blood matted her hair and as she goes to touch it she realized she's chained to a wall. Looking around, she notices that the room she was in happened to be a prison cell. It was mostly clean but the few bones and words written on the walls left behind a clear message. She wouldn't get out of this alive. 

While contemplating escape plans Idate failed to notice the approaching footsteps until two figures stood outside her cell. Shiro remains quiet, the madness in her eyes speaking for her as you unlocked the door and stepped inside. The chains around Idate's wrist vanish and she falls forward, earlier fights and headache still affecting her strength greatly.

"This'll be my first time alone." You declare with a laugh as you walk behind Idate and grab her tail, lifting up her skirt with the end of your staff. "Mommy Sally always watched over me when I played but she said I could play without her supervision today. She told me to take special care of you for how you treated Auntie Samemi in the past. Daddy also said you tried to eat him in the past so that mean even more special treatment."

You rub the the staff against her clothed sex, slight bulge forming beneath your skirt as she collects herself and starts to protest against your actions. It was always fun when they struggled. Thin, shadowy hands rise from the ground, wrapping around her body and pulling her down. Idate's face becomes red with embarrassment but she tries to not let it show, continuing to stubbornly try to get away. A hand pulls her panties to the side before you shove your staff in her pussy.

Idate screams as the metal intruder forces its way inside her, making its way deep inside before being ripped out and pushed in again. With her being unprepared, fucking her with your staff turned out to be quite difficult but you managed to loosen her up enough so that it became easier. You glance at Shirogane, noticing how eager she was to join in on your fun. 

"Come here Shiro." You call to her, not taking your eyes off the orca. Shiro walks over, the chain attached to the collar you gave her dragging against the floor. Blood runs between her fingers as she balls her fists, claws ready to sink into Idate's flesh at any given moment.

"What do you need, Y/n?" 

"Oh I don't need anything. I just want to give you a little something to make this whole thing even more fun."

Suddenly Shiro feels something growing under her dress and pulls up it to see what it was. Between her legs hung a new formed cock, brushing against her inner thigh since she wasn't wearing panties. You had her beaten in girth, but where she lacked in thickness she easily made up for in length with her cock seeming to be nearly a foot long. 

Instead of being shocked or scared by it, Shiro takes the new appendage in her hand, admiring the works of your magic. She looks towards Idate's mouth as her tail starts to wag. Even with those sharp teeth, the threats slipping past Idate's lips made her want to plunged her cock into that dirty hole is called a mouth. 

"Go ahead Shiro..." You whisper in her ear. "Do whatever pleases you." 

You wanted to give her a bit of control but it was you that truly pulled the strings. Shiro knees in front of Idate, grabbing the orca by the fin and forcing her to look up. Idate growls at Shiro, her rage increasing drastically at the sight of her former toy.

"Shiro you better let me out right now or when I get out I'll skin you alive and force you to-" Her threat is cut short as Shiro thrusts her cock into her open mouth. Idate tries to bite down but tiny hands slide in her mouth and prevent her from doing so. Shiro wastes no time in preparing before forcing her length down Idate's throat, causing the orca to choke on the her hard rod. She howls in pleasure, claws digging into Idate's scalp as she grabs the back of her head and glides her mouth over her cock. 

You grow bored of using your staff and decide to have a go at Idate as well. You remove your skirt and panties, kicking them off to the side as you get on your knees. With her ass raised in the air, Idate unwilling gives you an excellent view of both her holes. A muffled yelp echoes throughout the room as you slap her behind before positioning yourself at her back entrance, stroking your semi hard cock against her hole.

"Hope you're ready for me miss killer whale." 

Without any warning, your cock penetrates her ass as you take hold of her waist. She screams in muted agony and tries to fight back even harder but the hands keeping her down squeeze her body tightly, cracking a few ribs in the process. You untie the ribbon that still clung to your frame and tie it around her throat before you begin to move, making it even more difficult for her to breathe.

Something hits her ass again but this time it wasn't your hand. It was thinner and leathery, leaving behind a sharp sting than before. Out the corner of her eye Idate saw you now had a whip in your hand, raising your arm high to strike again. She had no idea how you got it but she'd make you pay for sure. If she got out of these mess of course. 

You smirk as you feel wetness run down your leg as struck her back with your whip. Tugging on the ribbon, you lean down and whisper in her ear.

"Could it be that you're enjoying this?"

Idate tries to madly shake her head but Shiro's tight hold keeps her in place. You sit up again, eyes locked on her ass as you move your hips against it. Unlike your pet, you start off slow, allowing her to adjust a little before quickening your pace. Thick trails of drool run down her chin as Shiro roughly fucks her throat with no mercy. Her clothing had been ripped open from the strikes of your whip, skin beneath it raw and bloody.

With one final thrust Shiro's grip on Idate's head tightens as she cums down her throat, fill her stomach with the thick liquid. She then pulls out, the rest of her cum shooting out on Idate's lips. She coughs out what remained of the fluid in her mouth as the hands fade away and tries to bite Shiro's cock but she's faster, scratching the killer whale across the face before she can get close.

You pull out and lay on your back, taking Idate with you as the hands keeping her down disappear. She feels your tip against her pussy but does nothing as you push it in. Her blood soaks your clothes, turning them a darker shade of red as she lays, barely moving on top of you. You moan as her tight muscles hug your cock, hands sliding underneath her shirt and toying with her perky breasts.

"Hey Shiro. I think she can take both of us right about now. Wanna try?" You spread Idate's legs with your own, giving your pet access to her lower region. Shiro crawls over to you, climbing on top of Idate and rubbing herself against her leg. She moves some of Idate's hair out of her face, small smile forming on her lips at the sight of the three large slash marks in her cheek. Even in her weaker state, Idate looks at Shiro with hatred dripping from her stare.

With spit covering her pencil dick, Shiro would've easily fit inside Idate if there wasn't someone already occupying her hole. She just needed to be extra forceful to get in. A feeble cry comes from the orca as Shiro wiggles her way inside her pussy, stretching her out even more than your large cock already had. Shiro's face heats up as her cock rubs against yours, heart swelling up with twisted affection. Being close to her mistress was all she could ever want now. 

Shiro calls out your name between grunts of pleasure, claws digging into Idate's thigh meat as she wraps her legs around her waist. She bites the orca's collar, greedily licked up the blood that puddles around the broken skin. Her tail wags as your quite moans reach her ear, sounding like the most heavenly music to her. You couldn't keep up with her quick speed but her cock rubbing against yours only brought you all the more close to an orgasm. 

The overwhelming pleasure is too much for Shiro. She sinks her teeth further into Idate's flesh as she growls, cock twitching as a signal for her upcoming finish. Her head shoots up towards the ceiling as she howls louder than before, tearing away a decent portion of Idate's meat in the process. Cum fills Idate's womb as Shiro slams the head of her cock into her cervix over and over until she finishes.

You reach your climax soon after, spilling your load into Idate in a similar fashion to Shiro. Shiro backs away and you push the bloody whale off before standing up. She twitches like a frog, cum pouring out of her abused hole and mixing with her other bodily fluids. You remove your ribbon from her throat, tying it back around your waist as you put your other clothes back on.

"You were quite fun to play with miss whale." You stare down at Idate, waiting for a response but you never get one. You pat her check gently and her chest rises as her head rolls to the side. You heal a few of the more dangerous wounds as a thank you for the fun before leaving the cell with your pet at your heels.

-

Later that evening you sit in your bed, one hand resting on Shiro's head and the other holding onto her chain as she sucks on your cock, happily humming to herself as the delicious taste of your cock fills het mouth. You smile as the lovely fish pass your window, eyes slowly closing as Shiro crawls into your arms.

"Such a beautiful day in the sea."

**Author's Note:**

> Will write for characters being dominant of characters but prefers reader doms or reader insert stories. Mainly futa and yuri but will go for male, straight, or yaoi as well. Main fandoms: fnaf, mogeko/okegom/funamusea, creepypasta, bhna, and pokemon. Will add more in the future and ok with anything but scat


End file.
